Unwanted Affections
by choco maribel
Summary: She gulped. "How many times do I have to tell you," he buried his face in her neck, "I will find you."


"K-Kazekage-sama... P-Please... Please don't go near me..." she pleaded with a shaking voice.

She regretted sounding so weak in front of him. She slowly backed away from the man in front of her. His black rimmed-eyes eyed her coldly, they were cold and merciless. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. Her heart is throbbing wildly inside her ribcage and unknown fear crept upon her whole being. Her hands were going cold and pale as they shook every once in a while.

She looked down at her hip where her weapon bag was once were, but he stripped all her weapons off her, leaving her defenseless against his deadly sand. She never knew this mission is a trap and her village's forbidden scroll is only bait. There was confusion in her head; did he sabotage the alliance or did her village betray her? But those were not important anymore because he was now walking near her.

"Kazekage-sama pl-"

"I told you before, do not call me that," he murmured darkly.

She didn't notice that her back was already against the wall and he was against her, with his arm on the side of her head. She was trapped. She stood there frozen and couldn't think straight.

"Yui..." his thumb brushed against her lips lightly.

"Gaara..." her voice came hoarse.

"You think you can escape me?" he asked. She gulped.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he buried his face in her neck, "I will find you."

"Kazekage-sama, please let-"

"Do not call me anything rather than my name," he whispered harshly in her ear making her tremble slightly.

"Please let me go," she whispered.

"I won't let you leave me again."

And she heard his sand moved and everything went black.

.

She could feel the soft cottony surface underneath her back. She tried moving her head and noticed something firm, not hard, and warm under her neck. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the red-headed jinchuriki. She realized that she was sleeping in his arms. She tried moving away but his words stopped her.

"Move and I'll kill you."

She also noticed that her vest was off and she was on a loose t-shirt. She was relieved that she still has her undergarments.

"What have you done to me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, yet," his voice was velvety enough to calm her.

She also noticed that his robe was already off along with his gourd.

It has been 5 years since she ran away from Suna. She can't stand his constant giving of unwanted attention. He was only a chunnin back then and he was restricted by his father, the former Kazekage. She took that as a chance of running away. Even so, the fear of him finding her was always present in her heart.

"Gaara..." she murmured softly. He looked down at her.

"I... I don't kill anymore," she admitted.

"You have no reason to keep me as your prey because..." She looked at him, "I won't satisfy you."

He didn't respond for awhile.

"Yui," he said, "You alone would satisfy me."

He continued, "I need you by my side." Yui stared at him wide-eyed. "I need you with me always, forever."

"B-But... I-"

She was then silenced by his lips pressed tightly against her own.

"Gaa-mmphf!"

Yui tried to push him off but he was too strong. Soon, she was turning blue from the kiss. He noticed this and let her pull away. Yui almost fainted on the bed as she tried to catch her breath. Gaara took this as a chance to do his move. He pinned her down the bed and kissed her lips and neck roughly. Yui tried to scream but it came out only as a whimper. Soon, she was stripped off of her clothing.

The redheaded Kage smiled, "You're mine Yui."

She won't let him have that satisfaction.

She scoffed, "I'll never be yours, Gaara. Because I already love-" "

Ryuu?" it was his turn to chuckle, "I killed him a long long time ago."

Ryuu was her childhood friend that Gaara was always jealous of. They never had anything, they were just friends. Suddenly, she laughed. He was taken surprised.

"What are you laughing at?" he questioned out of anger and curiosity.

"I never loved Ryuu," she said after laughing.

"The one I love is back in our village. You'll never find him," she said.

He gritted his teeth in anger. He slapped her across her cheek, "How dare you!"

She smirked.

"Well, I'm sure he never touched you before," he mumbled as her stroke her legs.

Her smirk was wiped away off her face.

"Gaara. you wouldn't.."

"I knew it," he smirked and suckled one of her breasts.

Her face was getting redder as time passed.

"G-Gaara... stop it!"

He chuckled, "Are you sure? You're getting wet," he said as he caressed her inner pussy.

Slowly sliding in his finger, he pumped in and out if her. She screamed as the foreign object went in. "You're too tight," he mused. "Gaara it hurts! Gaara...aaahh...mmm," she was moaning. His wet fingers moved to her clit and gently stroke it again and again. "Ahhhh! Gaara...Mmmm...stop it!" her juices were running into his hand and he resisted the urge to lick it. "Say that you want it Yui, I know you do."

"Ahhh! Gaara...mmmm...aaaahh..." she let out a pleasure moan as he continued fingering her.

"Oh Gaara, more."

He knew she was running out of her mind. He took off his clothes as Yui watched him. "You want me Yui." he mumbled as he get back to her. They kissed each other as He slowly inserted his hardened length in. "AHHH! Gaara, itai!" she screamed as he thrusted. "Shhh...You'll gonna like it soon." he whispered. Soon, they were moaning and screaming each other's name.

"Gaara, harder! Faster!"

"Yui!"

After a few more thrusts, they reached their orgasm and lay in bed panting. He slowly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Yui," he whispered in her ear.

"Really huh," she whispered back.

"Hmm," he closed his eyes and slept on her.

.

.

.

.

MY first Gaara LEMON!

It sucks sooo much i know!

Anyway... I don't think it will get any reviews...

If you pity it, at least...message me!

No flames...they hurt me.

Thanks!


End file.
